Heretofore, high temperature molten salt electrochemical cells have had problems with electrode contact during electrochemical cell testing throughout the heating and cooling cycles. Moreover, there have been difficulties with the insulation at the edges of the electrodes causing cell shorting. These difficulties have necessitated the need for testing experimental molten salt electrochemical cells in cumbersome dry boxes or environmentally controlled dry rooms.